


Peaches & Cream

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Slashorific 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: My first entry for this year's Slashorific fest \o/ It's a cover I made fornywcgirl's story with the same title :D These boys are delicious just like peaches :P You can check out the entryHERE.





	Peaches & Cream

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry for this year's Slashorific fest \o/ It's a cover I made for [](http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[nywcgirl](http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/)'s story with the same title :D These boys are delicious just like peaches :P You can check out the entry [HERE](https://slashorific.dreamwidth.org/50898.html).

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/bcosn25mg5t876f/peaches.png?dl=0)


End file.
